


《台风眼》  上

by NormaZhou



Category: AB6IX (Band), 朴佑镇 - Fandom, 林煐岷 - Fandom, 金驼 - Fandom, 雀驼
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormaZhou/pseuds/NormaZhou
Kudos: 4





	《台风眼》  上

“佑镇尼乖，我们明天再画好不好？”

朴佑镇正聚精会神的往画布上抹着各种色彩，并没有理会男人的乞求。林煐岷勉强挤出一丝笑容，轻轻握住对方停不下来的右手，再次试图挤进对方的思考空间：“哥觉得换成云朵换成红色更好，你觉得呢？”

他下班匆匆赶回家，打开门果然是意料之中混乱狼狈的客厅。林煐岷觉得自己快疯了，脑子乱哄哄的，放下公文包就从乱七八糟的绘画用具中刨出脏兮兮的小家伙，完全不知道自己说了些什么。

“红色？”朴佑镇嘟嘟囔囔的放下画笔，像是真的在思考对方所说的可能性，然后煞有介事的点点头，脸上是颇有些苦恼的神色：“哥哥喜欢红色吗？可我昨天已经用过红色了呀.......”

说着说着仿佛忘了自己正在做什么，转头在散落一地的画稿中翻找起来，生怕林煐岷不相信自己似的。空调还是自己出门时打开的暖风，室内温暖又干燥，林煐岷半跪在毛毯上，心底却止不住的发凉。他迟迟做不出下一个动作，咬牙缓了许久才摘下要把自己勒到窒息的领带，接过朴佑镇献宝般递上的乱七八糟的色彩图。

“既然昨天用过了，我们明天再考虑换什么颜色好不好？哥哥今天好累，佑镇尼可以上床给哥哥讲个睡前故事吗？”

“哥哥喜欢红色吗？”朴佑镇扒拉着地上的颜料管，没封好盖子的颜料被手掌碾过的力度挤出长短不一的色彩，林煐岷还没来得及阻止，米色的羊毛毯就已经变得斑驳不堪。男孩仿佛没看见般一脚踩了上去，走出客厅的脚印深深浅浅印在原木地板上，林煐岷看着对方抱着画本跌跌撞撞的跑向厨房，一时半会儿没能反应过来他想干什么。

“朴佑镇！”猛然站起的动作差点让他跪在地上，林煐岷从没意识到自己能有这样大喊大叫的时候，厨房的刀具早在刚搬进来就被他放在了朴佑镇摸不到的壁柜上，可此时的他却全无医院里清冷疏远的林医生的样子，对着厨房的透明玻璃门攥着拳头狠狠颤抖着，平和的面具一点点浮现裂缝，映出那副神经质般声嘶力竭的狰狞面目来。

即使每次推门前都在心里反复警告自己要耐心，可最终静谧的室内都只剩衣物推搡的摩擦声，和自己带着哭腔的怒斥。

“你信不信我把你那堆乱七八糟的纸全扔了？！给我滚去睡觉！”

“我求你了，你心疼我一下好不好？哥错了，哥不该骂你的，我们睡觉好不好？三天了佑镇......”林煐岷紧紧攥着对方的手臂，视线已经被不停打转的泪水模糊了许久。朴佑镇有些不安的握住男人另一只垂在自己身边的手，他不知道自己哪里做错又惹哥哥生气了，只能语无伦次的说出逻辑破碎的句子，手掌冰凉的温度让林煐岷没忍住打了个寒颤。

“血是深红色的，和昨天用的不一样......哥不喜欢吗？那我换成粉红色吧？哥不是最喜欢了吗？我每次都舍不得用的......”

不如去死好了。朴佑镇推开他回客厅又去找那该死的颜料去了，林煐岷跌坐在厨房的地板上，眼前止不住的晕眩。月末的排班正好错过了朴佑镇的发病期，他实在没理由再让上了一周班的同事帮自己顶替三个晚上，抽屉里的辞呈忍了再忍还是没舍得交给主任。

原本他就骗母亲自己被分去了胸腔外科，如果知道自己因为朴佑镇丢了工作，说什么都不会再让对方跟着自己生活。在医院呆了三天只缩在老师的休息室迷迷糊糊睡了两个小时，回来路上甚至困的差点坐过地铁站。

他真的再没什么耐心可言。

“朴佑镇，我给你两个选择，去医院，或者去睡觉。”

“哥怎么知道我昨天画了医院？”

————————————————

林煐岷嘴里又长了两块溃疡。

左腮上似乎是上次吃饭不小心咬到的，虽然心理上让他觉得那块伤口过于可怕，却总是忍不住用舌头顶开那块翘起的软肉，舔一下，再舔一下。舌根的痛感则是明显的多，稍有咽口水的欲望就是钻心的疼，吃饭喝水更是成了煎熬。

早起首先感觉到的就是口腔分泌的苦水，火辣辣的痛感刺激的他差点呜咽出声，缓过来后恨不得拔了自己的舌头。

纱帘透过的光线阴沉沉的，伴随着细微的雨声。

朴佑镇依旧安稳的睡着。

林煐岷被对方搂在怀里没敢动弹，以一种极其扭曲的姿势摸过床头的手机，犹豫了一下，还是发短讯拜托昨晚夜班的同事再帮自己顶替一天。锁上屏幕前顺便看了一眼时间，清晨六点半。

这么多年被磨得早已没了睡懒觉的习惯，他索性盯着朴佑镇发起了呆。或许这次生理机能是真的到极限了，小家伙连呼吸都是平稳的，林煐岷享受着为数不多的清净时光，忍不住轻轻覆上对方柔软的唇瓣，像是某种奇妙的魔力似的，昨晚的崩溃情绪瞬间消失的无影无踪。

他喜欢朴佑镇也喜欢不用出门的下雨天，脑内刚刚苏醒的神经缓慢运作着，发出嗡嗡的轻响，竟也感受到一丝岁月静好的心境来。

他们都来自破碎的家庭，林煐岷至今还记得第一次见对方时，小家伙躲在母亲身后含羞带怯的表情。他大对方整整五岁，为了冲刺升学考住校了半年多，某个周末本想突然回家给母亲一个惊喜，没想到收获的却是屋内三口人惊吓的表情。母亲哆哆嗦嗦的解释朴叔叔只是帮了家里的忙带着孩子留下吃个饭，林煐岷没有多说什么，收拾好冬天要加的衣服后摸了摸男孩的头，笑着对母亲说要照顾好自己。

母亲独自将他抚养成年，一条裙子穿了又穿，却从不舍得亏待自己半分。那是他第一次在对方眼中看到属于女人而不是母亲的光彩，男人憨厚老实，妻子去世后潦草拉扯着儿子长大，只要母亲喜欢，他就由衷替母亲感到高兴。

黑板上越来越近的考试倒计时也由不得他多了解些什么，后来在电话里听母亲说朴佑镇尤其爱画画，离校的最后一天还在校门口买了一整套水彩带回了家去。

可幸运仿佛只是短暂光顾了这个家庭，他收到首尔大学医学院录取通知书的同时，朴佑镇收到了首尔大学附属医院的双相障碍确诊书。

他们付不起私人疗养院昂贵的住院费，母亲和朴父出门工作筹钱，他的兼职想法也因为朴佑镇必须有人看护而作罢。小家伙从收到礼物后就相当依赖他，从那以后甚至不愿再用水彩之外的工具上手。林煐岷从旧书店淘来了许多不知道什么年代的专业书，朴佑镇沉迷绘画时，自己就在一旁翻着书页消磨时间。

他很喜欢男孩的色彩搭配，对方献宝般奉上的纸张轻薄又脆弱，可描绘的人像和风景总是鲜亮生动的。需要休息时就把小萝卜头搂在怀里，举着厚重的书本一点一点对他讲着晦涩的专业名词，乐此不疲地看着对方呆呆愣愣的表情，忍不住让他想轻轻掐两下小朋友肉肉的脸蛋。

盛夏的热气在室内缓慢流动着，家里只有客厅一台老式空调在最热的午后嗡嗡运作一会儿，更多的是两人湿透的衬衫紧紧黏在后背。他们都不主动开口，时间仿佛在沉默中停滞了，只剩窗外的晨昏交替。

“你是我，是你的。”

偶尔林煐岷窝在沙发上发呆，窗外隐隐传来邻居家的电视声，下午档总是无聊且没有营养的。他笑着揉了揉对方蓬松的小脑袋，经过了一个夏天，朴佑镇仿佛疯了一般拔着个子，现在他已经不必半跪下才能和小家伙平视，只要俯身就能拉近距离。

温热的吐息覆在朴佑镇敏感的耳尖，他听见哥哥低声却仔细的纠正他方才捕捉到的电视台词：“你是我的，我是你的。”

朴佑镇笑了，肌肤相贴的汗水晕开了身下画布上还未干透的玫瑰。陷入爱情的傻瓜果然都是相同模样，林煐岷甚至错觉医院是不是发错了诊断书，对方笨拙表达爱意的样子分明比从前更生动，似乎一切都不曾变过。

直到某天朴佑镇主动拉他来看画纸，嘴里喋喋不休的讲着这里是云彩那里是薰衣草田，眼里放着急切向往的光芒，却让林煐岷愣在了原地。

画上只有没被抹匀的厚厚一层红色颜料，和仿佛他思绪般杂乱无章的黑色线条。

那是朴佑镇确诊后的第一次发病，场面无声而混乱。母亲和朴父接到电话火急火燎赶回家中，朴佑镇却只听的进林煐岷和他交谈绘画的句子，听到“医院”和“睡觉”的字眼甚至扬手就要打人。

他在母亲的哭泣声中拽着哥哥的衣角小声说着对不起，转眼又仿佛忘了发生过什么一般滔滔不绝讲着思维混乱的话。最后还是朴佑镇的父亲翻出家里压箱底的安眠药，林煐岷紧紧箍住对方奋力挣扎的身子，硬把药片塞进了嘴里。

事后医生告诉他们，双相障碍最难确定病因也最难对症下药，即使在躁狂未发作的间歇病人也很有可能处于抑郁情绪中，为了防止不可预测的后果，建议尽快办理入院治疗。

林煐岷休学的想法被母亲的以死相逼暂时搁置了下来，朴父从医院回来后就一言不发，在林煐岷母子的一再追问下才最终开了口。朴佑镇的生母在他六岁那年因为躁狂症发作而自杀，医生所说的遗传可能性被他选择性忽略，儿子从小就怕生内敛，还尤其喜欢画画这种静心凝神的玩意儿，任谁都会心存侥幸。

看到儿子只是比平时爱说爱笑了些的样子他甚至还不相信，直到听到身边新妻子止不住的啜泣声才缓过神来，进卧室翻找安眠药的手都在狠狠颤抖。一米八多的精壮男人仿佛一夜间苍老了许多，他佝偻着脊背向林煐岷道歉，嘴里喃喃着不该连累你们母子。

林煐岷一直沉默着，余光瞥见母亲听到这话更加激动的泪水，他暗暗攥了攥拳头，强烈的无力感侵袭着大脑。

他是该恨朴佑镇的。可怎么又会爱上那个总会惹自己失控的小鬼呢？

大学毕业后的他搬出家里，顺便带了一条小尾巴。朴佑镇格外排斥医院，医生甚至不敢给他挂吊瓶药，因为林煐岷偶然一次发现他能用针头默不作声在自己手臂上划出长长一道血痕。最后一次病期隔离，无人问津的铁门后镇静剂不知道是什么时候失效的，醒来的朴佑镇躺在束缚带里只是哭喊，仿佛世界末日般一刻不停地喊着林煐岷的名字，直到声带受损只能发出一声声气音。

医生无奈只好提出了定期复查的建议，正值暑假的林煐岷理所应当接任了看护的位置，他坐在床边反复叠着不多的衣物，和床上攥着画笔的朴佑镇大眼瞪小眼。小家伙在间隔期的大多时候都是沉默寡言的，躺在病床上发不出声音，在纸上闷头写了什么递给身边的林煐岷，连头都不敢抬。

“哥哥，别不要我好不好？”

间歇性发作的病症只会折磨的人耐心日减，林煐岷不忍心让母亲好不容易收获的幸福再次陷入泥潭，信誓旦旦牵着朴佑镇对两人保证：“我会照顾好佑镇的。”

为了时不时要请假照顾对方，他放弃了医院的外科实习，最终转去了放射科。好在热心的同事了解情况后对他的换班要求都会欣然应允，也能让他在各种压力下稍稍喘口气。

————————————————

迷迷糊糊睡了个回笼觉，醒来差不多是正午光景。他轻手轻脚的爬下床，走进客厅收拾好散乱的画笔，无意瞥到昨天临睡前对方画的最后一张纸，最后也只是无奈的笑笑，疲惫和焦虑又逐渐淹没了思绪。

朴佑镇的状况随着年龄逐渐稳定，却依旧执着的反复发作着。家里人不敢让他去学校，日常教学的任务也落在了林煐岷身上，两人的未来仿佛一团迷雾，怎么都看不到尽头。

“......哥？”

就像现在。林煐岷从心底叹了口气，朴佑镇每次发病期结束后都乖的要命，甚至偶尔还会笑笑，唇边显露的猫咪纹轻轻挠着林煐岷的心尖，仿佛这时再发脾气就是他自己的不是。他把最后一管颜料塞进收纳盒，抬头看到对方依旧睡眼朦胧的样子，整理好情绪笑着揉了揉他的头：“再去睡会，哥给你做中饭吃。”

“今天是休息日吗？”

“嗯。回床上去，我不叫不许起来。”

小家伙耷拉着眼角讨了个绵长的吻才乖乖回床上去，林煐岷走进厨房，热好油翻搅着鸡蛋火腿碎块，直到鸡蛋快焦了才回过神来，手忙脚乱的倒进昨晚剩下的白饭。

他满脑子都是前两天老师突然叫他去办公室，递给自己的档案袋。

金承焕是他的硕士导师，毕业时引荐他来这家医院就有意让爱徒跟着自己走手术台，一年前听到对方拒绝的理由即使不愿让步，可最终还是尊重了年轻人的选择。林煐岷本就对老师的栽培心怀愧疚，如今手里档案袋的分量更是让他有些拿不住。

国际享誉的学术会议，唯一的助理名额意味着什么，根本就是不言而喻。自己这位德高望重的老师早已临近退休，继承人却至今在院里都弥漫着风言风语，无疑是要通过这场会议无声公布自己的选择。

“煐岷啊，这个机会难得，确实需要难得的人才。如果你弟弟有什么困难，去找东贤问问吧。他刚从美国回来，正是无所事事的时候。”

他怎么会不心动呢？本科时毫不犹豫选了外科专业，连做梦都在过手术流程，却不得不为朴佑镇舍弃那些变得模糊的梦。

“如果照哥说的已经稳定了，其实哥可以考虑下父亲的提议。我最擅长交朋友啦，哥不是清楚吗？”林煐岷坐在昔日的大学好友对面，看着对方不限量供应的温暖笑容，微微放下心来。

荒废了一两年的专业知识要捡回来并不容易，林煐岷灌下手边早已凉透的黑咖啡，算了算时间，金东贤大概要到他家楼下了。

他隐约有些担心，朴佑镇虽然刚过了发病期，平时却从未单独见过外人。他有意让小家伙最近多接触接触金东贤，对方原本是建议自己也跟去给朴佑镇一个缓冲期，下班临走前却被值班的小护士叫住，说金主任刚打电话来，科室临时有台三级手术，让林医生准备一下去跟台。

他有些犹豫，金东贤拍了拍他的肩膀，安慰林煐岷让他相信自己的专业能力，朴佑镇迟早要单独面对自己，他会想办法的。

手术的高度紧张感很快让他把这件事抛到了脑后，哪怕只是最后接手做了简单的缝合工作，可时隔太久摸上手术刀的触感，林煐岷激动的连手都是微微颤抖的。回到休息室时已经将近一点，他这才想起朴佑镇的事，翻出手机清一色的未接来电让他脑内不好的预感越来越强烈，回拨过去几乎是瞬间就被接起，听筒那头传来的声音让他险些握不住手机。

金东贤的语气是难有的着急：“哥，佑镇看到我就把自己反锁进了房间，卧室里有尖锐物吗？”

林煐岷下了计程车就疯了一般跑回公寓，迎接他的是一如往常的家，只是多了坐立不安的金东贤，和紧闭的卧室房门。

金东贤一脸凝重的摇了摇头，林煐岷突然觉得自己有些头晕，跌跌撞撞地走到卧室门前，尽量放柔了语气：“佑镇呐......是哥。”

“哥好累，能让哥看看你吗？”

话音刚落房门就被猛地打开，还没等林煐岷回神就被一把拉进卧室，随后便是铺天盖地的吻。

衣服被近乎粗暴的撕扯着，还没好尽的溃疡被口腔内肆虐的异物刺激的生疼，混合着门外金东贤焦急的拍门声，林煐岷拼命忍着肩胛被狠狠握住的痛楚，眼前一片模糊。

“他是谁？”朴佑镇仿佛被囚在笼中的小兽，明明流着眼泪却是压制的一方，无措地顶撞着却找不到出路：“林煐岷，你是我的，你不要我了？”

“不许去，你要去哪？不许......”

脑中有哪根弦，“啪”的断了。

“放开我。”

“朴佑镇，我说放开我！我为你付出的还不多？你还想怎么折磨我？”

“你吃我的住我的，你说什么就是什么，怎么就不能听话？你滚啊，给我滚出去！”

他拼尽全力推开发疯的朴佑镇，垂着头大口喘着粗气。对方像是没想到男人会反抗一般，微微愣神了一瞬。

可随即而来的是被愤怒烧红的双眼，和男人被一把拽过的领口。

还没等林煐岷反应过来，脸上就硬生生挨了一巴掌。

“你说什么？”

怎么想到跟精神病人理论对错呢。嘴角被没修剪干净的指甲用力划破，浓重的铁锈味顺着鼻腔翻搅进心脏。没有耐心扩张的身下被迫承受着撕裂般的疼痛，林煐岷苦笑了一下，右手颤抖着在地毯上无意识摸索着，直到摸到了倒在一旁的落地夜灯。

脸颊被力度震得酥麻，感官回笼的瞬间汹涌而来的是火辣辣的痛意。

他闭着眼砸向身上早已没了理智的男人，然后彻底昏了过去。

————————————————

“醒了？”金东贤坐在床边削着苹果，切下一小块塞进刚恢复意识的林煐岷嘴里，顺带帮他掖了掖被角。

“......佑镇呢？”

“还敢问佑镇呢？你真行。这么大的病不送医院规律治疗，真当自己选修过心理就算半个医生了？”

金东贤伸手按下床头的呼叫铃，语气是难得的生气，“我以为你说的好相处是真的不严重，真是信了你的邪。”

“......可平时正常的时候真的很好相处啊。”林煐岷小声辩解着，突然意识到那是小家伙仅对自己展现的依赖爱意，心底的苦恼又渗出了一丝异样的甜蜜。

“已经慢性化了，必须要住院。虽然正常的时候会很正常，但病症长期反复发作，人格改变和社会功能受损是必然的。”金东贤没注意床上人的心理挣扎，拿起身边的病历本又补充了两句：“易激怒、冲动控制能力弱，那天应该是看到陌生人被刺激，导致判断力受损做出了非理智行为。”

“他如果能好好住院我早就谢天谢地了。”林煐岷揉了揉太阳穴，脑子仿佛爆炸一般疼，说完才想起那天金东贤是在门外的，“噌”地闹红了脸。

“......干嘛？我早就猜到了好吗。”金东贤有些无奈地摊了摊手，他煐岷哥明明成绩那么好，情商却是个笨的：“你这么骄傲的人，除了爱人，我实在想不到什么理由能让你为了毫无血缘关系的弟弟放弃人生了。”

林煐岷挣扎着要起身，对上男人不可置否的眼神脸上有些发烧，随口胡乱扯着理由：“......我得先去找老师道歉。”

“行了，别去了。父亲说了，那个名额还是你的。”林煐岷依旧要下床的动作被金东贤拦了下来，多年情谊导致的是过分默契，即使对方不开口也能体察到彼此的心事。

“煐岷哥，他打了你。”金东贤清楚原因却并没有妥协，皱着眉头整理着措辞，脸上是难得认真的神色。

“即使我是精神医生，可我是完全不信奉精神病人无错论的。遗传性的病症，你得做好朴佑镇无法痊愈的心理准备......即使清醒后他能忏悔，可你怎么能保证一次和无数次是有区别的呢？”

话音落下后是长久的沉默，大学时这人就是能言善辩的校辩论队一辩手，金东贤多的是办法对这场荒谬的爱情找漏洞点，说的林煐岷根本还不了口。

“跟父亲去德国吧。你太宠他了，没见过世道残酷的人怎么会懂得珍惜呢？”

“......好。”

金东贤还是一如既往的讨厌，披着善解人意的外皮却总是戳人最血淋淋的伤疤。

可他动摇了。他们做着仿佛再也不会见面的事，一次次将彼此击碎，林煐岷却不是堂堂正正对得起朴佑镇的——年下恋人的每次发病他都发泄般说着最刻薄尖锐的言语，因为对方正常时并不会记起自己做过的事，让他心里带着恶意的报复快感，他们扯平了。

让我自私一次吧。就一次。

林煐岷任由对方把自己按回床上，闭上了眼睛。

——tbc.——


End file.
